AMORES DE COLORES
by Silvermist Wattson
Summary: El amor puede ser rosa , a veces morado , otras tantas es negro y con poca frecuencia azul y algunas veces el totalmente policromático como el arcoiris . Una pareja por cada color


Amores de colores

Holis! Soy Silvermist y me reporto aquí para mi gran reinicio en fanfction con una serie de one-shoots , sobre la peli que más me gusta : Grandes héroes ¿de qué otra manera podría ser? Ojalá les guste tanto leerlo como a mi me gusto escribirlo , si es así denme su opinión en un review , sin más ni más comencemos .

P.D : Cada color será una pareja distinta okis , si desean alguna pareja en especifico no duden en decírmelo que para eso estoy y no muerdo xD .Mientras tanto arrancamos con mi pareja favorita HiroGo , será el color violeta , por qué son dos opuestos que se unen para hacer algo bello

Capitulo 1 : Amor violeta

Era una tarde común y corriente en él instituto de tecnología de San Fransokyo , todos estudiaban duro tratando de dar el 200% antes de acabar el semestre , incluyendo a nuestro prodigio Hiro quién tenía que entregar un proyecto de robótica en pareja , sin embargo y para su desgracia su pareja no era nadie más que GoGo , lo que resultaba siendo un problema contando con lo terca y obstinada que era ella

-por décima vez Hiro , esa no es la manera de conectar los circuitos , si haces eso se arruinará y todo nuestro trabajo se irá a la basura

-si GoGo , ya escuche

Hiro trataba de mantener la calma , pero vaya que esa chica era imposible cuando se lo proponía , Hiro comenzaba a cansarse y se preguntó por qué no le había tocado otra pareja , de entre todas las alumnas de la universidad por qué GoGo era su pareja , era obvio que ella le gustaba pero a ese paso quizá terminaría harto

-hey , ¿acaso no me estás escuchando?

-a-ah , si dime- respondió sin interés

- te estaba diciendo que de esto dependen nuestras vacaciones , si no aprobamos nos quedaremos todo el verano aquí y no sé tú pero yo tengo planeado ir a hacer snowbording , asi que de prisa niño genio o estaremos aquí durante tres meses

GoGo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al escritorio para continuar con el voceto de lo que sería el aspecto de su robot infantil . Intentó primero con un diseño de oso panda , pero fue todo un fracaso tratando de dibujarlo , luego se fue a lo tradicional y optó por el diseño de un gato , pero falló era incluso más horrible que el anterior , ya sin nada de paciencia probó con hacer un conejito , pero al obtener una atrocidad de la naturaleza por dibujo se rindió

-¡argggg maldita sea , ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo bien? ¡en mi casa me quedó perfecto!

Ella conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta desde hace días , pero con lo orgullosa que era prefería negarse a admitir tal cosa , incluso había pensado en alguna enfermedad mental o parásitos cerebrales , ya que hasta eso tenía más lógica para ella . Pero ¿Qué era eso que la distraía en la escuela? Fácil : Hiro , desde hace días no podía dejar de pensar en él y siempre venía a su mente cuando menos lo esperaba , sin saber por qué pasaba eso , le preguntó a Honey y ella solo dio saltitos de alegría exclamando ¡estás enamorada GoGo , que bien mi pequeña niña está creciendo! Lo cual la desconcertó aún más , es decir ¿ella enamorada? NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS es decir , antes de eso prefería estar muerta ; Pero Hiro tenia algo especial , algo que no tenían los demás chicos ante sus ojos , ¿Qué era ese algo? No lo sabía , pero al verlo podía olvidarse del mundo , ser ella misma , junto a él no debía aparentar tanto como lo hacía con Wasabi o Fred , sentía mariposas en el estómago y al tenerlo muy cerca podía notar que su temperatura aumentaba y como el color se le subía al rostro y eso la enfadaba , la enfadaba tanto que ni si quiera podía controlarse

-¿pero que estoy haciendo? – ese último pensamiento había sido en voz alta

-lo mismo digo , ya destrozaste el escritorio completo y te acabaste un cuaderno , todo por tú tonto caprichito de hacer bien un voceto , para tener 16 años eres aún muy infantil Tomago

Hiro trataba de ser comprensivo , el también sentía frustración a veces , pero no era pretexto para hacer cosas como esa

-y si destrozó el escritorio ¿a ti que te importa Hamada?

GoGo se había enfadado , no por el regaño , si no por qué era la primera vez que Hiro la llamaba por su apellido , y eso la molestaba , ¿desde cuando había dejado de ser GoGo? ¿y por que le interesaba tanto la opinión de ese pequeño nerd?

-me importa por que es MI escritorio , y si vas a seguir con tu SPM* , mejor desisto de este tonto proyecto y me quedo aquí todo el verano-Hiro estaba un poco molesto , aún asÍ estaba calmado en comparación con GoGo

-!TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE HABLAS NIÑATO! O me encargaré de que solo mpuedas comer con popote los siguientes 6 meses

-eso quiero verlo- respondió con toda tranquilidad , de algún modo le gustaba ver a GoGo enojada , se veía ¿sexy?

-ahora verás Hamada

GoGo echó a correr en su dirección , pero solo consiguió tropezar con algo que había tirado anteriormente y …. caer encima de Hiro

Hiro estaba más que nervioso , nunca había tenido a una mujer TAN cerca , podía sentir los pechos de GoGo , su pulso se aceleraba más y más y creyó que quizá era el momento idóneo para decirle lo que sentía por ella

-GoGo … y-yo

No podía continuar , la cercanía de esa hermosa chica no se lo permitia , buscando ayuda miro para todos lados buscando una respuesta , pero solo se encontró con la bella figura de su amiga , sus caderas su cintura , sus pechos , se la imaginó asi pero en un momento más privado

-GoGo , tú me…

No pudo terminar esa frase ya que fue callado por los labios de quien hasta ese momento había considerado su "hermana'' . Sin más que hacer le siguió la corriente y se fundió en ese dulce beso , los labios de GoGo sabían a chicle de cereza , pero eran mucho mejor que cualquier dulce que hubiese probado antes , por un momento ambos imaginaron como seria estar asi siempre. Se detuvieron por falta de aire , aunque realmente no querían que ese momento se acabará

-GoGo podrias levantarte …. Aunque esta posición no me desagrada del todo

-pequeño pervertido-susurró a su oído

-pequeña gruñona-respondió en tono dulce

-pero eres MI pervertido

-Y tu MI gruñona

Dicho esto volvieron a besarse , esta ves más apasionadamente y con la certeza de que ya nada seria igual , todo seria mejor desde ahora , pues estarían juntos complementándose para hacver algo hermoso .

Siiiiiiiiiiii termine , soy feliz , todo me empieza a salir bien , regreso a fanfiction, a la profa de lectura le gusto mi articulo de opinión , ya casi son vacaciones . Y espero de verdad querido lector que esto haya sido de tu agrado , de ser asi deja un review ahí me puedes decir en que mejorar , darme sugerencias lanzarme pokébolas tomatesy demás , sin otra cosa que decir bye-bye mis saltamontes besitos embarrados con nutella x3


End file.
